As telecommunication networks approach the next century, the ever increasing demand for new services and applications require a rapid expansion of the intelligent signaling and switching networks. In the intelligent network (IN) or advanced intelligent network (AIN), Signaling System Number 7 (SS7) is the signaling protocol for the telecommunications network which is transmitted over 56 or 64 Kbps data links. The SS7 links interconnect signal transfer points (STP), service switching points (SSP), and service control points (SCP) in the typical intelligent network architecture.
The increasing traffic volume of the telecommunications network coupled with new intelligent service offerings result in a bulky SS7 network which may become a troublesome bottleneck that can negatively impact the network's ability to route calls and provide services. New services, such as local number portability, require a per-call query and response with a network database. These new services are likely to drive current data links to full capacity and introduce additional call set-up delays using the lower speed data links used in today's network. The need for decreasing signaling latency will be of critical importance as end users perceive the quality of service from their chosen carrier.
The signal transfer point performs the message transfer protocol (MTP) routing, management functions for the SS7 user layers and the SCCP (signaling connection control part) functions. The signal transfer points are typically arranged in pairs to provide signaling redundancy for service switching points and for service control points in a typical SS7 network architecture. The SS7 network is integral to call control functions.